


The Leviathans Have the Demon

by Twinkaleckis (twinkaleckis)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkaleckis/pseuds/Twinkaleckis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Roman finds a game plan against humanity and the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leviathans Have the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the AO3 Fundraiser Auction that was held and this was a prompt sent to me from Fiona who was really awesome and amazing! Thank you so much for bidding and for giving me such a challenge to work with! It was so much fun writing this! Who knows, maybe I'll get a chance to write a second part to this!

Gravel and ash crunched beneath glossy black dress shoes as the monster in man’s skin wandered through the deserted junk yard. The burned down house was behind him, smoke still flowering from the ruins as he searched for nothing in particular. The Winchesters were in the hospital by the time his idiot brother had healed from getting squashed like a damn insect; it was embarrassing. Robert Singer was nowhere to be found as well, but the Leviathan was sure as shit that the message he sent went through. The Winchesters and Singer were on a list that was already being written, and they were in deep.

The smell of destruction permeated through the air as sirens from over a mile away echoed across the setting sky. The Leviathan only had so much more time to sift around, so he turned on his heel. Right as he was about to walk away, a glint in the dirt caught his eye and peaked his interest. Calmly, he strutted towards the object and knelt down, picking the thing up as if it was a dirty, germ ridden sponge. It was a ring of all things. A plain ring, and, was that a blood stain on it? The Leviathan threw the ring above his head and caught it in his fist as he decided that this would be his little piece of Singer junkyard memorabilia, but the ring seemed to come to life across his palm, vibrating lightly as if appeased that it was finally found.

“Mr. Roman! We need to leave now, sir. You have a flight to catch in an hour.”

Richard Roman turned to his brother with a toothy million-dollar grin and walked toward him and the black SUV, patting him on the shoulder before closing the door behind him.

“Please, just Dick.”

 

A rumble woke him awake as his whole body vibrated. His ring was out of human hands; he was out of human hands. The thing’s intent echoed through his soul (or, lack thereof really) and drew a sick grin across his face. It would only be a matter of time before he was free to roam the Earth once again with his brothers by his side. He wondered if the Apocalypse was still full steam ahead, or if Croatoan managed to kill all of the humans yet. Was Lucifer still roaming around? Did he manage to kill Michael? Was he ruling Heaven in his rightful place? These questions plagued him over time in his cozy little void, and he was sure that he would be able to find the answers for them soon enough.

The rumble in the void intensified by the second and the pit in what would be his stomach filled with bloodthirsty butterflies. I would be his time once again.

 

It had been a few weeks since the Leviathan raided Singer’s and Dick was sitting pretty in his fancy chair, watching the national news with a smirk as Sam and Dean Winchester shot up a bank. If his boys couldn’t find the pests, he would flush them out of the forest and bring the pests straight to his doorstep. It wasn’t the first place he had his Winchester doppelgangers go on a killing spree, and it wouldn’t be the last either. Dick knew that if they had a speck of common sense, the boys would figure out the pattern, but he also knew that he was putting a lot of faith in the two morons that broke the world more than once. Predictable and stupid, the Winchesters were, but he had something up his sleeve. The ring sat on the table in front of him and it didn’t take long to figure out who it had belonged to once he had two of his brothers become Idiot One and Idiot Two. 

Dick hadn’t been lying to Crowley when he said he wasn’t interested in becoming partners with the King of Hell, Leviathan were too powerful and dignified to be working with such a parasite. Once a salesman, always a salesman, at least that’s what has been said. No, Dick was going to release War. War was as bloodthirsty as Dick was, yes, but it would be nice to see what kind of tactics the Horseman could come up with. The Leviathan had been locked up in Purgatory for many millennia and humans were stupid when it came to thinking and scheming, and if War lived up to his name, he would be able to help cause some chaos and add more to the plot.

 

The rumbling became infuriatingly constant. The first thing War planned on doing was destroying a couple of villages, but that would have to wait until he got out of this fucking thing. Who, or whatever, has his ring is taking his good old sweet time and that irritates War. All he wants is to get back to his beautiful red Mustang and cause the slaughter of women and children at this point. If he could pace back and forth, he really would right now, but he can’t. Why? Because he’s still stuck in this fucking ring

War had no idea how long it had been since the ring was picked up, but it had to have been a couple of weeks or a month, but he was getting itchy. The mental pacing went on for some time until the shaking stopped and a pull surrounded his entire being. “Fuckin’ finally! Jesus fucking H Christ, I am getting the greasiest damn Chinese takeout as soon as I’m out of here.” 

Not even a second later, all he saw was light. The Horseman had been saved.

 

At first, nothing happened at all, but Dick knew better than to get his hopes up. He looked down at his desk and the ring was gone. There was a knock at his door and his assistant let him know that he had a visitor and with a disappointed sigh, Dick beckoned his visitor into the office. 

A middle aged, gray haired man with a wicked smirk walked into his office with arrogant strides. His shoes shined in the fluorescent lights and his suit was tailored perfectly. Dick let out a laugh and he knew that the summoning worked. Dick Roman, a Leviathan, did what no demon or angel could do without the help of Lucifer himself. Dick Roman had summoned himself a Horseman of the Apocalypse without there actually being an Apocalypse.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Richard Roman and I would like to strike up a deal with you, War.” The Leviathan spoke, standing up from his seat and silently telling the Horseman to sit in the chair across from him. 

“Of course, Dick,” War responded, sitting down politely, unbuttoning the two golden buttons on (now) his expensive suit, “But I do have a request before we begin.”

“Anything for a new friend. What can I do for you?” Dick asked with a large, almost shit eating grin on his borrowed face. He had to contain his excitement; after all, he was a politician so he had to act as such.

“I’m starving. Is there any good Chinese around here?”

 

The first thing War did after meeting with Dick and eating Chinese was cause destruction in a small African country, replenishing the fuel to their civil war’s flames. He destroyed it with glee and laughter as the rush of death plagued his senses. He was going to be more careful this time and avoid the Winchesters with everything he had. War did not want to spend any more time in the void.

After War finished with his human toys, he went back to Dick, washed his hands of the tribesman’s blood in Roman’s office sink, and swaggered to the room like a cat that just caught himself a bird. War didn’t feel entitled to go back to Dick even though he was the one that plucked his sorry ass out of the void, but there was something about the Leviathan that intrigued him enough to listen to his plan. The Horseman knew that the Leviathan’s main goal was to take over and eat the humans, but they needed a plan. They needed something else to instill fear and War was the perfect candidate to help them plan. Something told him that what the Leviathan had in mind may have been worse than the Apocalypse, and he would be damned if he wasn’t involved.

“Have fun in Africa?” Dick asked with his politician-grin, glancing up from the important looking paperwork on his desk.

“Loads. So, I know what you are, you know what I am; I know what you want, but I don’t know exactly how I fit into the equation.” War spoke, plopping into the chair across from Dick, crossing his legs and spreading his arms around the back of the chair. “Am I going to just keep hunters like the Winchesters off your ass until they can’t do anything to fix the world? Because, let me tell you, it’s going to take an assload more than me to stop those little shits.”

Dick almost gently placed his pen down parallel with the side of the document in front of him and gave War full attention. The Leviathan’s fingers laced around each other in his lap, but he was not guarded. Roman was a cocky son of a bitch, just like War and he was obviously not afraid of the hunters like War knew he should have been.

“You’re right, I know who you are, and I know what you’re capable of. I also know that the Winchesters tend to blast through whatever is thrown at them. For the time being, I have two of my boys dressed up as them killing every human in sight across the country. Their faces are all over national news and have quickly climbed to the top of the Most Wanted list. But you are right, it won’t hold them long. You are going to help me plan and execute diversions for them, and any other hunter that catches onto us. I’m building Dick Roman’s empire up right as we speak, and you are going to be my right hand man.”

War took a few seconds to let Dick’s words sink in and let out a sharp, barking laugh. He would do anything to fuck with the Winchesters at this point, and the way he and Dick were going to do it wouldn’t risk too much of his neck. It was almost perfect.

“Sounds like a plan, but as long as I get my red Mustang.”

“You’ve got it. It’s going to be a pleasure doing business with you.”


End file.
